


Why Would He Lock the Door?

by ohno_ohmy



Series: Keeping Hydrated [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desperation, Human Castiel, M/M, Pee, Piss, Watersports, pissing in a bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohno_ohmy/pseuds/ohno_ohmy
Summary: Castiel wakes up in a desperate situation.  Luckily his friend Dean is there to help him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, the first installment went well. And since I'm on break, here is another one. Again, this is all just shameless fantasy smut for me and anyone else who happens to enjoy this kink.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

There are advantages and disadvantages to having all three of the hunters stay in a single motel room. The advantages were obvious; cost effective, easier to keep their activities and plans under wraps, and, yet again, cost effective. The disadvantages were just the small annoyances that tended to add up the longer they were out on a hunt. Especially now that they knew there was a better and more spacious option underground in Kansas.

One of those main disadvantages that Castiel was about to learn about first hand this fateful morning, was having a single bathroom for three guys, one of whom has to keep his illustrious hair in peak physical condition. And when three men have been working hard and keeping hydrated, it can lead to a very desperate situation come morning.

Castiel woke to the sound of the shower running on the other side of the wall next to his bed. The sound wasn’t what woke him up, though. It was the strong pressure in his bladder from drinking with the guys last night and not bothering to pee before bed. Castiel jolted upwards and immediately regretted it. Not only was he slightly dizzy and feeling pain between his eyes from being a little hungover, but bending at the waist had also put even more pressure on his straining bladder. He shot his hands down over his crotch in an effort to ease the tension and prevent anything too embarrassing from happening.

Cas, taking more care now, got out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom door. He was affronted with yet another setback when he discovered that the door was locked. He knocked on the door and tried to call out to Sam without disturbing the still slumbering Dean on the couch, but was met with a muffled, “I just got in here,” from the other side of the door.

Despite Castiel’s attempt at keeping quiet, he was glad that his interaction with the bathroom door had seemed to wake up Dean, because the situation was about to get desperate.

“What’s going on Cas,” Dean mumbled while rising from his makeshift bed on the couch.

“I think I need some help,” Cas said with a whine creeping through and his brows knitted together.

“What’s wrong,” Dean asked, instantly more awake.

“I just… I really need to urinate and your brother has locked the door to the bathroom. I’m not sure when he will come out and I don’t know if I can… hold it.” Cas looked in defeat down towards his crotch where his right hand was still held to stem back the impending flow.

Dean didn’t want to think about how or why his dick gave an interested little jump when Cas told him his predicament. He pushed those thoughts aside and went looking for a useful receptacle for what looked to be a large load of piss that Cas was dealing with. Dean found the large empty bottle of Jack Daniels from the last few nights that they guys had finally polished off. Dean walked over to where Cas was still looking pathetically at the front of his pants and helped maneuver him over to the edge of the bed.

“Here, man. Just piss in this. Don’t worry about it. I don’t know why Sam would lock the door, but you’ll be just fine in a minute.”

Without wasting another second, Castiel unscrewed the oversized glass bottle and brought it down in front of his crotch. Cas pulled the elastic hem of his sleep pants down with his other hand and grabbed his thick, slightly swollen cock. He placed the tip of his dick against the small opening of the bottle and immediately let loose a torrent of piss.  
“Ohh. Oh, thank you, Dean. I was so nervous about what I was going to do. Thank you for helping me. Ahhhh.” Cas continued to sigh and moan over the harsh sound of his jet of piss hitting first the side of the bottle and then frothing up as it filled the bottom. His stream was forceful and thick and Dean didn’t bother to look away because Cas was still thanking him for the help.

Dean had drunk quite a bit himself last night and watching Cas gush into the now refilling whiskey bottle was not helping him in ignoring his own growing need for relief. Dean walked himself over to the wall alongside the bed and watched on from the sidelines. Just like he had when they were in the woods by the side of the road, Cas leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he emptied into the bottle. When his stream eventually weakened and stopped the bottle was left nearly half full; a testament to how desperate Castiel must have been. He carefully and brazenly stroked the last few drops out of the tip of his cock into the bottle. 

“That feels so much better. I can’t thank you enough for thinking quickly like that.” Cas was screwing the cap of the bottle back on when he looked over at Dean against the wall. “Are you okay, Dean? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, of course not. It’s just… watching you, I mean, not WATCHING you, but seeing you like that made me realize that I… really need to piss too. Would you mind if I…,” Dean gestured toward the bottle in Cas’s hand with a sheepish look on his face.

“Oh, yes, of course. Here you go, Dean.”

The bottle was almost hot from being filled by Cas just moments ago. Dean unscrewed the cap again and, despite his mind screaming at him that he should probably seek some sort of privacy or just simply wait for Sam to come out of the shower, Dean pulled down the front of his flannel pajamas and pulled his cock out to line it up with the bottle.

Dean closed his eyes for a second, just to concentrate on letting his muscles relax; all too aware of Castiel calmly watching him from his seat on the edge of the motel bed. As the first few trickles finally made their way down his shaft he was able to open his eyes and see that Cas was blatantly staring at his cock as it started to fill the bottle with more hot piss. Dean’s stream wasn’t as forceful as Castiel’s had been. Dean wasn’t nearly as desperate. But his stream was still thick and it splashed into the bottle for the next twenty seconds as neither Cas nor Dean spoke. Dean kept switching his glance from his pissing cock back to Castiel’s almost fascinated gaze. Cas kept his eyes on Dean’s cock the whole time, never glancing up into his friend’s eyes. Dean wasn’t sure why. Maybe Cas was afraid or nervous to look at Dean. Maybe he was just too distracted by what was happening to change his focus.

When Dean finally finished his piss he quickly pushed the last few drops from the tip of his dick and recapped the bottle as he tucked it away. This seemed to break the spell over Cas and he rubbed his hands over his thighs and gazed around the room as if it was much more interesting than the dingy motel off the interstate it really was.

Dean heard the water in the shower cut off and quickly trashed the bottle before he was forced to explain it to Sam. Dean knew he should say something to Cas. Just to clear the air and make sure nothing too weird or awkward sprouted up between them. If only he could think of something for this particularly ludicrous situation.

“So, um. I know that you have been, ya know, struggling with all this new human stuff. I just thought you should know that you’re doing okay. I mean, everyone goes through awkwardness as they figure this stuff out, but usually they are small and people expect kids to not get everything. You’ve got a ridiculously steep learning curve you’re dealing with. And I just want you to know that I want to help.”

“Thank you, Dean. That means a lot to hear you say that.”

“Yeah, well. Just don’t mention this to Sam, he gets all weird and judgy sometimes. We’ll just keep it between us. Okay?

“Of course, Dean. Just between us.”


End file.
